


in the rubble are all the things you've been dreaming of

by Anovelle



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Changelings, F/F, F/M, Fair Folk, M/M, Magic, Sirens, Warlocks, Witches, fae, not exactly urban fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anovelle/pseuds/Anovelle
Summary: title taken from the playlist"Philip glanced up, catching Lukas's eye, and all Lukas could think was oh, before a small zing of electricity shot from his shoulder to the tips of his fingers. Somewhere on the far side of the classroom, one of the twinkling fairy lights the teacher insisted on hanging last winter and never took down popped."  or  the one where Philip is a warlock with a talking cat, and sexuality isn't the only thing Lukas is repressing.





	

  
Lukas was sitting in the back of AP Lit when he walked in. Had it been anyone else he probably wouldn't have noticed, too  busy looking out the window at the dreary grey sky and overgrown woods to concern himself with a new student. But it wasn't anyone else, and the moment he entered the room the hairs on the back of Lukas's neck stood to attention and something in the center of his chest pulled. His head snapped up to the doorway and he couldn't help but _stare_. He looked around, embarrassed, to see if anyone else had done the same before his gaze was drawn guiltily back to the boy standing at the front of the room. No one had.

"Class," his teacher said, "I'd like you to meet Philip Shea."

The boy at the front of the room shifted uncomfortably. Philip looked to be about a head shorter than Lukas. His hair was carelessly tousled and arguably soft-looking. His hands were stuffed into the pockets of an obviously new, if overlarge, hoodie. The class was staring now, but not because Philip was new and strange and there were never new students in Tivoli. They weren't really looking at Philip at all. They were looking at the runes tattooed on his arms.

"Philip, I'd like you to sit there, next to Lukas."

Philip glanced up, catching Lukas's eye, and all Lukas could think was _oh_ , before a small _zing_ of electricity shot from his shoulder to the tips of his fingers. Somewhere on the far side of the classroom, one of the twinkling fairy lights the teacher insisted on hanging last winter and never took down popped. No one noticed besides Lukas and, it seemed from the glance he spared to that corner, Philip. He cocked his head to the side and frowned, scanning the class. Lukas swallowed harshly.

"Something wrong Philip?" The teacher asked.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Then I suggest you take your seat."

Philip quirked an eyebrow and walked down the row. His expression wasn't friendly, but it wasn't cold either. He was too doe-eyed for hostility, Lukas thought, then immediately shook his head. As he slid into the seat beside the window, he gave Lukas a nod. Lukas nodded back, unsure what else to do. He wanted to go back to looking out the window, but he didn't want Philip to think it was him he was looking at. Even though, a little voice in the back of his head whispered, he was much prettier than the cold, grey woods. Lukas slapped that voice firmly upside the head.

The class was still reeling from Philip's arrival. They whispered to each othe _did you see his tattoos? Wait where's he from? What is he doing in Tivoli?_ The teacher continued with the class and Lukas tried to pay attention, but he couldn't help but sneak glances to the boy sitting beside him.

Philip's tattoos ran down his wrists, tracing down his palms and around his fingers like the roots of a tree. He kept them folded on top of his desk, his right thumb tapping a steady rhythm on the surface. The tattoos on his hand danced with the motion. Lukas could see another tattoo on his collarbone peaking out from his shirt and another at the back of his neck. As he stared, Lukas thought about what the class had been whispering. Philip had made it clear what he was the moment he walked in with the sleeves of his hoodie pushed up. That wasn't what made him strange. What made him strange was that there had never really been warlocks in Tivoli, or magic of any kind. Nymphs, witches, warlocks, and werewolves flocked to the city, where people were more accepting and things were stranger. Despite the occasional changeling, magic might as well not exist here. The only time Lukas could remember that magic was even remotely acknowledged was when a rumor that the sheriff had been a witch had gotten around and the anger that had followed. He remembered the protests outside the station. He remembered his father going to one. So why would someone like Philip go somewhere like here? Why would his parents let him? Lukas couldn't help but wonder if his parents had let him. But if Philip had run away why run to Tivoli? Why run somewhere that hated and feared everything he was? Lukas turned it over and over in his head as he quietly admired the sharp line of Philip's profile, the working of his jaw, and the movement of his hands. Philip stretched back, shirt lifting to reveal a rune curling around his hip. Lukas choked on his breath. Across the room, another fairy light burst.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) please let me know what you thought


End file.
